


I think I need help

by Idunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: Eobard confesses to you that he's the Reverse Flash... What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what you're telling me is that you are the murderous madman that the Flash is protecting Central City from?" You whispered, nauseous. 

Harry... No, Eobard sneered. 

"I'm the one who's protecting Central, not that idiot. And I'm not protecting just a city, I'm protecting the future!" He said, the fury in his eyes visible.  
They were red.

You can't take it any more and bolt to the bathroom to puke. The next thing you know is his hands holding your hair and then helping you sit up in the cold floor.

"I can't believe it... You... I love you! You can't be him!" You said, your eyes full of tears. He stood up motionless near the door, your toothbrush in hand. A little bit of toothpaste had fallen to the floor. 

You get up and take the toothbrush from his unresisting hand. 

"Thanks" you whisper. "Can I have a moment to... Calm myself a bit? I, I need a moment. Please."

His eyes bored into you an interminable moment. You feel like he's trying to read your mind. Finally, he closes the door and you brush your teeth the best you can as your tears star falling again.

__________________________________________  
He closed his eyes just a moment. She's sleeping after almost two hours of crying and screaming at him. But she didn't say it again.

They have been an item for two months now. Of course that the person she fell in love with was Harrison Wells, scientist, philanthropist and rich CEO of STAR Industries. 

He didn't think that the rich part was what she was attracted to. Nor the CEO. She had a fascination for science and he had enjoyed the awe in her eyes the first (only) time he took her to the labs. Two times they did go to charity functions; the first one was were they met, in fact.

He remembers to see her sweet face between the lights of the ballroom for the first time. Like a jolt to the heart.

How could be that almost two hundred years later, a completely different combination of genes will produce almost exactly the same woman? Of course, the "future her" had green eyes. But when he introduced himself, too surprised to see his high school crush again, she had the same sweet smile.

Maybe the Speed Force was toying with him. Trying to stop him.

Or maybe... It was Destiny, he thought. She was cuddled into his chest, her face pale and eyes red. 

"I won't live without you again. I can't".

His wheelchair was in the middle of the apartment, a testament to all that was in play.

The Flash had robbed him of so much. But she was his. The Flash could never take her away from him. Not with his lies about justice and control.

She cries in her sleep and he caresses her hair until she's calm again.

She could love him just the way he is, of that Eobard is sure. But... It will take some time. 

Maybe, just maybe... She will have to forgive a lot more than she expected.  
" But that's OK. Because you love me, isn't sweetheart?" He smiles a little smile and hugs her a little closer.

She has a big heart. And she loves him.

She'll forgive him everything.

Eventually.


	2. I need to know

It's been a long time since you were in Central. A year ago, just before the "event", you fled the city. Eobard had disappeared for two whole days, the news didn't say nothing of the man in yellow so you did leave the city. Like the devil himself was coming to get you (and in a sense he was).

Harrison Wells is dead, or so they say. The Flash is alive and well and you ditched your phone and everything that had your electronic handprint; you changed your name (now you go by your middle name and your mother's last name). But there's something that keeps you up at night.

Is he, really really dead?

So you came back to Central City. To find him, or at least, someone who could assure you that you will never need to watch over your shoulder ever again.

You need back your life.


End file.
